Warrior cats of the plainsThe beginning
by Blazie4ever
Summary: A story of four young clan cats each a kit of a clan leader. Follow them and their friends in their adventure to rebuild their clans.
1. Chapter 1

Blazekit dropped to the ground drained of all her energy from running. She lay there panting and thinking about what had just happened. Slowly she sat up and looked around. " I'm out of the forest. I must have run farther than I thought." Blazekit looked back towards where she had just came from. Then Blazekit looked away and yowled into the sky. "Why did this happen! Why would you let this happen Skyclan!" Then Blazekit heard rustling in the nearby bushes. With a battle cry Blazekit leaped into the bushes. Blazekit landed on her enemy and pinned him down. Hissing she said," Tell me who you are if you want me to let you go!" The other cat a kit about the same age as Blazekit answered. " My names Fire! I'm a kittypet, I live just a few houses down!" Blazekit let him up and hissed a reply. " So you're just a kittypet." Blazekit looked at Fire and her fur began to lie flat. " If you're a kittypet what are you doing out here so late at night?" Fire got up and shook his pelt. " I was exploring, I hate being stuck inside my house all the time so I sneak out whenever I can." Blazekit relaxed," Oh I see, so what are twolegs like?" Fire thought for a second, "Well for the most part they are okay I guess but I'd rather be a wild cat like you are." Blazekit looked surprised, " How do you know I'm not a kitty pet?" Fire purred with amusement," because a kittypet wouldn't ask what twolegs are like." Blazekit dug her claws into the dirt realizing how stupid the question was. Then in the distance Blazekit heard twolegs yelling, Blazekit got up ready to run when Fire stopped her. " What are you stopping me for!" Blazekit hissed at Fire. " Why don't you come and stay with me and my twolegs tonight, please it'd be really fun! I get bored all by myself" Fire asked giving her a pleading look. " NO I WOULD NEVER STEP FOOT INTO A TWOLEG NEST!" Blazekit yowled angerly at him. Fire looked dissapointed, "Oh...well...okay then...bye I guess." Fire turned around, jumping onto the fence and, dissapering into a twoleg garden. Blazekit, sighs then shivers. "Now what...I can't go back...not after what happened." She mumbled to herself. Not knowing what else to do she curled up under a bush and went to sleep for the night.

Blazekit stirred in her make shift nest, she felt someone prodding her in her side, and jumped to her feet. In front of her was the kittypet Fire she had meet the night before. He grinned widely, " I thought a wild cat would be up by now, it's almost noonhigh. How come you're sleeping out here anyways?" He asked. Blazekit looked at her paws. "Cause I felt like it." Blazekit looked up at Fire, she had to eat, she knew she wouldn't be able to catch anything. She knew her only choice was to take Fire up on his offer he made last night. "Hey Fire...do you think I could stay with you and your twolegs for a bit?" She asked hoping he would say yes. "Of course! This will be so great! Come on, I'll introduce you to my twolegs now! *he grinned before turning and jumping onto the fence, and down into his garden. With a sigh Blazekit took one last look at the forest, and followed Fire, over the fence and into the twoleg garden.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait here." Fire told Blazekit as he ran into his twoleg nest. Blazekit sat hiding behind a bush waiting for Fire to come back. Fire poked his head out of the door, "Come on follow me." He pulled his head back in the door and Blazekit sprinted in after him. Blazekit blinked once she got in the twoleg nest as light filled her eyes. Looking around she noticed how everything was shiny and the ground was hard under her paws. She took a few steps and found it hard to get a good grip on the floor. Fire mewed to her, "Come on hury up already I want to show you something," as he took off up some stairs. Afraid of being alone in a twoleg nest Blazekit sprinted after him and up the stairs. Blazekit followed behind Fire until they came up into a small room at the top of the house. Fire ran over to a window and beckoned Blazekit with his tail. Blazekit ran over and looked out the window and gasped. "I can see all of Fireclan territory from here! I can even see all the territory for Rockclan,Waterclan, and Grassclan too." Blazekit looked out the window longer. "Oh and over there is Sky Maple and over there is where the apprentices from all the clans train together with their mentors!" Fire purred. "I thought you would like it. I look out this window all the time and watch the cats over there train and one night I saw all the cats gather under that big Maple for something." "Oh that must have been a gathering you saw." Blazekit told Fire. Fire looked confused. "Whats a gathering and why do you guys have one?" So Fire and Blazekit sat down together and Blazekit told Fire all about the ways of the clan cats and how they lived. Fire listened with big excited eyes. "Wow that's amazing!" Fire said after Blazekit had finished. "Blazekit do you think that your leader would let me join you're clan?" Blazekit thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah my mom always lets new cats join us." Fire gasps. "You mean you're mom is the leader! That's so cool!" Blazekit grins, "Yeah her name is Skystar." She looks back out the window. "I'll be heading back to my clan in a few days. You could come with me then if you like." Fire bounced around her. "Yeah that'd be great! Then I can learn to hunt and fight!" Blazekit grins looking at Fire, then looks back out the window again. 'I just hope there's a clan to come back to.' She thought to herself.


End file.
